1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to guns and more particularly relates to an improved shotshell size adapter which includes a detachable barrel and means for easy insertion and removal of a shotshell from a gun.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for adapting a gun to accept shells or cartridges of various calibers. It would be desirable, for example, to be able to use, for target practice and for generally familiarizing one with a certain type of weapon, to use less expensive smaller ammunition. For example, in training S.W.A.T. teams on 37 mm and 40 mm gas guns/grenade launchers, it would be desirable to be able to fit the gun with means for accepting 12-gauge or other gauge shotshells instead of the expensive 37 mm and 40mm ammunition. 40 mm
Several attempts have been made in the past to, in effect, downsize guns.
Most of such devices comprise adapters which fit solely within the breech of the gun. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,569; 3,997,995; 4,404,765; and 4,126,954. Certain of such adapters have extensions permanently mounted thereon which fit into the gun barrel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,860; 3,384,989; and 4,648,192.
However, there are certain occasions when it is desired to provide a varied shot pattern of pellets emanating from a shotgun; that is, to be able to vary the size and/or length of the adapter extension quickly and easily. Heretofore, no shotshell adapter has been able to provide rapid positive substitution of one adapter extension for another.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide an adapter configuration which could facilitate rapid and easy insertion of a shotshell into the adapter and equally rapid and easy removal thereof from the adapter. This is particularly useful in extensive target practice when a large number of shotshells are fired sequentially over a relatively short period of time. Conventional adapters do not provide for easy insertion and removal of shotshells.